peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello pals, here we go with another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *At one point, John calls himself "John Peebles" in what may well be a Freudian slip. *JP states that he will be spending a few days in Grimsby and Scotland during the coming week making a TV programme. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Velodrome 2000: 'Charity Shopping (7"-Charity Shopping EP)' (Popstar) *Dicky Burton: 'God Is Watching You (2x Compilation CD-Jesus Dread 1972-1977)' (Blood & Fire) King Tubby is also on this album, and John mistakenly credits the song to him. *King: '20th Century Boy (CD-Gravelands)' (Dressed To Kill) :(JP: 'I'm supposed to be doing a gig with them before the year is over. A sort of freakshow, if you like.') *Eat Static: 'Spawn (CD-Science Of The Gods)' (Planet Dog) *Lighthouse: 'The Witch (CD-Born A Nice Kid)' (Elefant) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Tonight Matthew I'm Going To Be With Jesus (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Jah Marley: 'Politics (7")' :(JP: 'If you ever get to see the laddish magazine 'Loaded', there was an interview in a recent issue with Mark E. Smith out of the Fall, and in the course of it, already trying to pick a fight with the interviewer and stub a cigarette out in his face, and also bumped into members of Ash and claimed, most aggressively actually, that he'd started their career off. They did challenge him on this, but in the course of the interview, he also said something along the lines of, I was the worst DJ in the world, even worse than Tony Blackburn, which I thought was a bit hard, and one or two other things besides which I probably shouldn't say on this programme. But a hostile opinion of me, I have to say, but nevertheless, bearing in mind that he's not in perfect working order at the moment, and the band have given me intense pleasure over the years, I still love 'em madly.') The exact words were, "Fuckin’ John Peel, he’s the fuckin’ worst, he’s worse than Tony Blackburn ever was. Bastard.", and the "interview" in question can be seen here. *Fall: 'Christmastide (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) :(JP: 'Well, you do feel that some kind of personal crisis is nigh, but nevertheless still make wonderful records, I think. That's the Fall, and let's hope that they continue to do so in some extraordinary fashion, although the most recent rumour that I've heard is that Mark sacked the entire band, so he may find it difficult to proceed without 'em.') *Love Junk: 'Jealous (split EP with Turtlehead)' (Speedwax) *Le Car: 'Audio File 12 (Compilation 12"-Five)' (Sabotage Recordings) *Wedding Present: 'A Million Miles' Peel states that this comes from "their recent compilation of early tunes", but no trace can be found of this album. :(JP: 'Well, that brought Sheila into the room, bearing satsumas and dancing a little bit.') *Flowchart: 'Grain Of Apology (CD-Cumulus Mood Twang)' (Carrot Top) *Cab Williamson's Waxworks: 'The Go-Go Twins (7")' (Heat Of The...Night?) *DJ Soul: unknown *(news edited out) *Crest: 'Megatron (Compilation CD-Abuse Your Friends Vol. 1)' (Abuse) *Salaryman: 'Foral Clock (Niagra Dat Dice) (12"-Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3)' (City Slang) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'What Are Families For? (CD-Little Ship)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'Twenty years ago, he'd have said that in about half the time, but nevertheless it's still nice to hear him.') *Luciano & Capleton: 'Jah Kingdom' :(JP: 'While that was going on, I experienced one of the disadvantages you can have from recording programmes at home, because I'm in the house on me own at the moment, and there's somebody hammering at the door, so I had to get up in the course of that and find out what was going on, and it was somebody delivering the parish newsletter. Worth every moment of it, I don't doubt.') *Hybirds: 'Where I Want To Be (CDS)' (Heavenly) *hybrid A.D.: 'Friendly Fire (12")' (Push) *Syran M'Benza featuring Diblo Dibala: 'Icha (LP-Symbiose)' (Hysa Productions) *Delgados: 'Tempered, Not Tamed (CD-BBCsessions)' (Strange Fruit) JP says that the album features "songs recorded for my programme," but this track was from a Mary Anne Hobbs session. *Techno Animal: 'Demonoid (12")' (City Slang) *Helium: 'Vibrations (CD-Magic City)' (Matador) *Acrylic Tones: 'Tell Me (CD-Above The Streets And Houses)' (Detour) *Hughie Izachaar: 'Chanting Sounds (7")' (Reggae On Top) *Low: 'Blue Christmas (7"-B side of If You Were Born Today (Song For Little Baby Jesus)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-11-27 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:34 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany! ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes